<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birds and the Bees by ConfusedTabaxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604079">The Birds and the Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi'>ConfusedTabaxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Bees, Dad Castiel, Embarrassment, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Megstiel - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, The Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate incident, Meg decides it's time Castiel tells Jack about the Birds and the Bees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birds and the Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam had gone to investigate the disappearance of several travellers and hikers in Ozark National Forrest, Arkansas, leaving Meg, Castiel and Jack to look for lore. They suspected the creature in question was a Skulk, and the trio sat around the map table with a pile of books, looking for any information they could find that may assist the Winchesters with their hunt.</p><p>Jack glanced at the angel and demon before him, “Your room smells weird,” he stated.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Castiel questioned, glancing up from the tome he was leafing through to look up at the Nephilim.</p><p>“When I went to get the journal from your room, it smelt funny.”</p><p>Meg looked up from her book, eyeing Castiel before turning to Jack, “What do you mean our room ‘smells weird’?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Jack furrowed his brows slightly, a habit he had picked up from Castiel, “I mean… your room smells musty,” he hesitated, “Cas normally smells like thunderstorms and cut grass, and you smell like of cinnamon, vanilla and bonfire…” Jack glanced at Meg, “your room smells like that, but it has a weird, sweet smell, kind of like candy and sweat, but not.”</p><p>Castiel glanced over at Meg looking for an answer, but she shrugged in response, too engrossed with the horrific picture of a monster in the giant leatherbound book laying on the table in front of her to realise what Jack was talking about. “When was the last time those sheets were washed?” she questioned, without glancing up, “I thought it was Dean’s turn for laundry duty.”</p><p>“I’m not sure… I’ll get it done,” he responded.</p><p>Jack seemed to accept the response and went back to reading the book in front of him, occasionally glancing up and the lovers questioningly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The brothers were staying in a motel that evening and Jack had busied himself in the TV room watching cartoons and eating a box of Lucky Charms; so Castiel decided it was the perfect moment to spend some quality time with his demon girlfriend.</p><p>Castiel stood by the bedroom door for a moment, gazing at his lover sitting up in bed with a gossip magazine sprawled over her lap. She had donned one of his shirts to use as a nightdress; it was long on her tiny frame coming to just above her knees, and swamping her petite figure. He secretly loved it when Meg wore his shirt and, upon questioning Dean, the older hunter refused to answer, instead telling him not to let her out of the bedroom looking ‘<em>like that’</em> because it gave Sam ideas. He had already shed his suit jacket and undone his blue striped tie; the top buttons of his dress shirt opened revealing his clavicle and his shirt untucked. He had watched a film where the protagonist had tried to seduce a girl and, after questioning Sam if women liked that kind of thing, he decided to try it.</p><p>“Meg,” he uttered softly, attempting to lean against the door frame and clutching a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. His blue eyes were filled with lust as he stared at his thorny beauty in their bed. Ever since they had returned from the Empty, they had found it hard to keep their hands off each other or be away from each other for too long. They had promised that they would never be apart again and confessed their love for one another; much to Dean’s annoyance. Sam however was happy for the angel-demon duo, and often found himself answering questions Castiel had about relationships.</p><p>Meg looked up, and smiling seductively, gently bit her lip to bite back a smile, “Clarence?” she questioned, “What happened?”</p><p>“Sam told me that women like the rough look,” he replied, staring at her with the puppy dog eyes she couldn’t resist.</p><p>She chuckled lightly as he hung his tie on the door, closing it behind him. Walking over, he closed the door behind him, and set the glasses on the bedside table, before discarding his clothes. Meg chuckled in amusement and his keenness, “You know, you’re all kinds of hot even when you look like an accountant.”</p><p>Bending forward he kissed her gently on the lips, “You tell me that a lot,” he noted, pouring a drink, and handing it to Meg. He grinned and slipped into the bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her into his chest.</p><p>“That’s ‘cos I mean it, feathers,” she grinned. Although she rarely said ‘I love you’ out loud, she had other ways of telling him and showing him that he never doubted otherwise. Taking a large gulp of bourbon, she set the glass on the side and pulled him down into her arms, kissing him; slowly at first before Castiel responded to the kiss with an intensity that reminded Meg of the first time they’d kissed; one hand in her dark brown hair and the other caressing the sensitive spots on her body, and with her help, making quick work discarding the shirt she was wearing.</p><p>Meg gasped for air as Castiel broke the kiss and brushed his fingers over her cheek and collarbone, “I love you Meg,” he uttered, softly, gazing into her deep brown eyes.  Meg brushed his five o‘clock shadow with her finger tips, and gazing up into his deep blue eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, hooking her leg around his hips as he pushed into her; both the angel and demon letting out small moan of pleasure.</p><p>They were so wrapped up in lovemaking, the sensations of pleasure as they rocked together gently and exchanging kisses, nibbles, and touches they failed to notice Jack had entered the room holding Castiel’s tie. He tilted his head in confusion as he stared at his father and step-mother; in a remarkably similar gesture to Castiel, “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something? It’s just you left your tie on the bedroom door.”</p><p>Meg hid her face into Castiel’s chest, trying not to laugh out loud as Castiel pulled away and quickly covered his lap with embarrassment, “Um… Jack, remember what Sam and Dean said about socks hanging on the door?” he questioned, shifting uncomfortably, still sporting an erection.</p><p>Jack frowned, “If there is a sock on the door it means that the person inside doesn’t wish to be disturbed?”</p><p>Castiel nodded, giving him a fatherly smile, “Right.”</p><p>“But… this is a tie?” he stated, matter-of-factly, “What were you and Meg doing? You both sound like you were in pain and the room smells funny again. I was worried.” Concern crossed the Nephilim’s face as he walked over to hand Castiel his tie. He tilted his head as he studied Meg, curiously. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red and slightly swollen. Her dark curly hair seemed damp with sweat, causing it to frizz in places, and there were red marks on her neck where Castiel’s grace and teeth had left it’s mark, “Are you alright Meg,” he asked, “You look hurt.”</p><p>Meg sat up, glancing at Jack, “I’m fine Jack. Didn’t your Dads give you <em>the talk</em>?” she asked.</p><p>“I talk with Cas, Sam and Dean all the time.”</p><p>Meg glanced at the Nephilim and back to the angel, remembering Jack was still technically a child and trying to find the right words, “I mean… have they told you about the birds and the bees?”</p><p>“Cas likes bees!” Jack replied cheerfully, “…but no he hasn’t mentioned their relation to birds.”</p><p>“O-kay…” Meg sighed, “head down to the kitchen and we’ll meet you there in five minutes. Cas’ll explain it all.”</p><p>“Sure.” Jack smiled innocently, walking out, and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Meg turned to face Castiel, “I can’t believe none of you bothered to explain the birds and the bees to the kid…go on… he’s gotta know.”</p><p>Castiel frowned, pulling on his pants and shirt, as Meg grabbed the discarded shirt now crumpled on the floor, “I have talked to him about bees before but never the birds.”</p><p>She sighed and shook her head, “Really Cas? I mean… <em>the talk</em>. Understand?”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes widened, “Oh, right… yes I… I understand completely.”</p><p><em>This is going to be interesting,</em> Meg surmised.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Castiel and Jack sat around the kitchen table, and Meg brought over some beers. Jack stared at Castiel intently, causing the angel to shift self-consciously. Taking a sip of beer, he looked over to Meg, who smirked and raised an eyebrow; frowning he knew he was on his own and wished Sam were there in his place instead. <em>Sam would know what to say,</em> he mused.</p><p>“So,” Jack grinned, “You want to tell me about birds and the bees?”</p><p>“Uh yes…,” Castiel loosened his tie, although he didn’t sweat he suddenly felt warm and uncomfortable as his cheeks flushed slightly. <em>I am an angel of the lord;</em> <em>this shouldn’t be so hard.</em> “So… bees are useful. If it weren’t for bees, humans would be extinct.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Well,” Castiel started, “bees are very important for ecosystems, and honeybees in particular pollinate a lot of food crops that humans eat.” </p><p>Meg swallowed down her beer and said nothing. Instead, squeezing Castiel’s knee she smiled and nodded in reassurance to carry on.</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand?” Jack frowned.</p><p>“Er… so a bee carries pollen back to their hive to feed the queen and she will then lay eggs which female bees will hatch from and go and pollenate flowers. Plants need to be pollenated so they can produce fruit or crops.” Castiel glanced up at Jack who was nodding in understanding, “Did you know bees dance to tell other bees where the best flowers are?”</p><p>“No… that’s very interesting. How does this relate to birds and to what you and Meg were doing?”</p><p>Meg choked on her beer, trying to hold back a laugh, “Clarence?” she questioned, “You gonna tell the kid?” her voice cracking slightly.</p><p>Castiel looked over at Meg with embarrassment, “I… uh… of course Meg.” Turning back to face Jack he smiled, “so, bees will drink the nectar and take it back to the hive to feed the queen and make honey which feeds the bees and the baby bees. The pollen the bee collects will rub off onto other flowers to help the plants make fruit. The queen bee will also dance with male bees so her eggs can produce more male bees.”</p><p>Jack sighed, and glanced at Castiel and Meg in confusion, “I still don’t understand where the birds come in or what it has to do with your noisy cuddling?”</p><p>Castiel rose from his seat to the cupboard, “I think we need something a little stronger than beer.” Setting the glasses on the table and pouring Meg and Jack a whiskey respectively he swallowed his glass down before pouring another. “Birds… um… well they don’t exactly have anything to do with the bees but like bees they lay eggs and that’s how we get baby birds and baby bees.”</p><p>Meg glanced at Castiel with amusement; this would keep her entertained for years. She half wished the brothers were here to witness this but with Dean’s crassness she decided it was probably for the best, less Dean drag the poor kid to a brothel.</p><p>Playing with the golden liquid in the glass, he frowned, “So… baby birds come from bee eggs? I’m not sure I understand… does this mean Meg is going to lay an egg?”</p><p>“NO!” Meg exclaimed in horror, “No… humans and our vessels don’t lay eggs…”</p><p>“Oh… well I’m still not sure what this has to do with you and Cas?” Jack asked innocently.</p><p>“No – both birds and bees lay eggs,” Castiel explained, “Baby bees come from bee eggs and baby birds from bird eggs. In humans or human vessels the eggs are inside the female and she becomes pregnant.”</p><p>“How do they get inside the eggs?” Jack queried, squinting his eyes in confusion in a way that reminded Meg of Castiel. </p><p>“They grow in the eggs, Jack,” he replied, “The female bird lays the egg after the male bird fertilizes it by... cuddling.”</p><p>“They fertilize it by cuddling? Then how come Meg isn’t pregnant from hugging me?”</p><p>Castiel sighed, and rubbed his temples, “Maybe I would have been better to show Jack one of Dean’s instructional videos; like the pizza man?”</p><p>“I love Pizza!” Jack beamed, “that sounds like a good idea! Can we watch the instructional video together?”</p><p>Meg’s eyes widened in shock, although she was a demon she admitted she was now kinda good and she loved Jack in her own way; he was so similar to Castiel and so innocent, she didn’t want to ruin it too soon. She glanced over at Castiel, “I don’t think that’s the best way to explain about this, feathers,” she sighed, “Porn isn’t exactly… y’know?” she mouthed the word love over to Castiel, still uncomfortable with expressing such feelings out loud. “Clarence, let me explain, yeah?”</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean… y’know…” Castiel whispered, eyeing Meg warily and wondering how he’d explain to the Winchesters that Meg had told Jack about sex.</p><p>“What? Because I’m a demon I can’t tell Jack about sex? C’mon, <em>you</em> wanna explain with porn!” she snapped.</p><p>“I never said –,” Castiel started, holding his hands up defensively.</p><p>“Sex?” Jack interrupted, “Isn’t that what Dean does with girls that he meets at bars?”</p><p>Meg chuckled, and Castiel facepalmed, “Did Dean tell you about sex?” he asked.</p><p>“Well… he said it’s what guys do with hot girls they pick up in bars. He takes them back to theirs and they f-,”</p><p>“Did he now?” Meg muttered, slightly stunned, “Well…  yeah sex can be with someone you find hot, but sex can also be between two people who…” she hesitated slightly and biting her lip glanced over at Castiel, “… two people who love each other,” she finished, catching Castiel smiling from ear to ear as he gazed at her lovingly.</p><p>“Do you love my father?” Jack enquired.</p><p>Meg smiled and nodded, “Yes, and sex is a lot nicer when it’s with someone you… <em>love</em>… and are attracted to. It’s… like very intimate cuddling and the closest you can be with someone without possessing their meat-” she hesitated, “without possessing their vessel; and unlike possession sex should always be between two consenting persons…beings. Y’know it doesn’t matter as long as it’s consensual, ‘kay?”</p><p>Jack looked at Meg and Castiel curiously, “Is that what you were both doing?”</p><p>Castiel nodded, and took Meg’s hand in his, the demon allowing the intimate gesture without protest, “Yes, Jack. I love Meg very much and this is just one way I express it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jack replied, seemingly satisfied with their explanation, “I still don’t understand what it has to do with birds and the bees though?”</p><p>“Well, remember I said birds and bees lay eggs? Well human females also have eggs, but they don’t lay them; they’re inside their bodies. Human males need to fertilise the eggs with their seed; it’s how babies are made and why you should always use protection unless you want to catch a disease or have a child.”</p><p>“Protection? Like a gun?” Jack asked.</p><p>Meg grinned widely, “You can ask Dean about that one, ‘kay? Oh and remember – anything hanging on the door means do not disturb, not <em>just</em> socks.”</p><p>“Right Meg,” he rose from his seat and waved cheerfully, “Thank you for this talk. I think I understand,” he paused for a moment and turned back to Meg and Castiel, “Well, I’m going to go back to the TV room with some cookie crunch and watch some more cartoons. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Jack,” they both said in unison as they watched him walk away.</p><p>Castiel turned to Meg and smiled tenderly, “I think I did pretty well?”</p><p>Meg shook her head lightly, “Sure, Angel,” she replied, making a mental note to ask Sam to speak to Jack when he returned.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Dean and Sam returned the following afternoon. The bunker was remarkably quiet as Meg and Cas sat in the TV room watching movies, and Jack sat in the library reading lore books. He smiled up at the brothers and raised a hand in greeting, “Hi!”</p><p>“Hey kid,” Dean nodded, grabbing a beer, and passing one to Sam, “Where’s Cas and the bitch?”</p><p>Jack frowned, “Cas and Meg are watching films in the TV room.”</p><p>“Right…” he moaned.</p><p>Sam grinned and squeezed Jack’s shoulder affectionately, “Everything okay whilst we were gone?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jack beamed, “Cas and Meg told me about the birds and the bees, and that I should ask you about protection, because from their reaction, I don’t think a gun was the right answer,” he frowned, “Oh… and Cas mentioned something about instructional videos with a pizza man so I wondered since I like pizza if I could borrow it, please?”</p><p>Dean choked on his beer in shock and Sam bit back a laugh as Jack walked towards the TV room. Both hunters were lost for words and stood staring after Jack for what seemed like an eternity before coming to their senses, “Do you wanna-?” Dean questioned.</p><p>Sam shook his head, “No way… the kid asked you, Dean. Good luck!” he grinned, walking off and leaving his older brother standing in silence, wondering what the hell had just happened; and vowing never to let the angel and demon explain sensitive subjects again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>